Alicent Hohenturm
Siehe Berechnung für Alicent |Gestorben = Westeros.org: What do you wish was more elaborated? |Ehepartner = Viserys I. Targaryen}} Königin Alicent Hohenturm (engl.: Alicent Hightower) war ein Mitglied des Hauses Hohenturm und die Tochter von Ser Otto Hohenturm, der die Hand von drei Königen war. Sie war die zweite Gemahlin und Königin von König Viserys I. Targaryen, mit dem sie vier Kinder hatte: König Aegon II., Prinz Aemond, Prinz Daeron und Königin Helaena. Charakter & Erscheinung Alicent wird im Alter von 18 Jahren als schlau und liebenswert beschrieben. Auch nach der Geburt von vier Kindern blieb sie so schlank und anmutig wie vor ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft. Biographie Erste Jahre am Hof Alicent gelangte im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren an den Hof von König Jaehaerys I., wo ihr Vater Ser Otto als Hand des Königs diente. Sie wurde ein stetiger Begleiter des Alten Königs, dessen gesundheitlicher Zustand sich zunehmend verschlechterte. Alicent holte seine Mahlzeiten, half ihm beim Waschen und Ankleiden und las ihm vor. Am Ende hielt König Jaehaerys sie manchmal für seine Tochter Saera. Einigen Leuten zufolge soll Alicent die Geliebte des Königs gewesen sein. Jaehaerys starb schließlich im Jahre , während Alicent ihm vorlas. Alicent blieb am Hof, da ihr Vater seine Position als Hand unter Jaehaerys' Nachfolger König Viserys I. Targaryen beibehielt. Bereits kurz nach Beginn von Viserys' Herrschaft gerieten Ser Otto und Prinz Daemon Targaryen aneinander. Der Hofnarr Pilz legte nahe, dass der Streit zwischen den beiden Männern begann, nachdem Daemon Alicent entjungfert hatte. Der Wahrheitsgehalt hinter dieser Aussage ließ sich aber nie feststellen. Hochzeit und Ehe Obwohl Viserys I. nach dem Tod seiner Gemahlin Aemma im Jahre sein einziges Kind Rhaenyra zu seiner Erbin ernannt hatte, hegten viele die Hoffnung, dass der König noch einen männlichen Erben hervorbringen würde. Großmaester Runciter drängte Viserys als erster zu einer erneuten Heirat und schlug als Gemahlin die zwölfjährige Laena Velaryon vor, um der Entzweiung zwischen dem Eisernen Thron und dem Hause Velaryon entgegenzuwirken. Obwohl der König nicht als übermäßig willensstark galt und in der Regel den Ratschlägen seiner Ratgeber folgte, besaß er in dieser Angelegenheit seine eigenen Vorstellungen. So lehnte er es ab, eine Ehe aus Gründen der Staatsraison einzugehen, und kündigte an, stattdessen die achtzehnjährige Alicent heiraten zu wollen. Obwohl die Hohenturms als alte und angesehene Familie von tadelloser Abstammung galten, wurden Einwände erhoben. Während manche der Ansicht waren, dass die Hand zu mächtig geworden sei, zweifelten andere an Alicents Tugendhaftigkeit, da sie vorher schon von Prinz Daemon entjungfert worden sei und noch zu Lebzeiten Königin Aemmas ein Verhältnis mit dem König gehabt haben solle. Dennoch ließ sich der König nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen und heiratete Alicent im Jahre thumb|300px|Söhne von Viserys und Alicent: v.l.n.r. Aegon, Daeron und Aemond von Douglas Wheatley ©Random House Ursprünglich pflegte Königin Alicent eine gute Beziehung zu ihrer Stieftochter Rhaenyra, welche sie "Tochter" nannte. Doch dies änderte sich bald, da beide Frauen danach strebten, die erste Frau im Reich zu sein. Und als Alicent im Jahre Prinz Aegon, zwei Jahre später Prinzessin Helaena und im Jahre Prinz Aemond zur Welt brachte, kam die Frage der Erbfolge erneut auf. Obwohl der König nun Söhne hatte, beließ er die Erbfolge jedoch unverändert. Alicent wollte es dabei nicht beruhen lassen und wurde dabei von ihrem eigenen Vater Ser Otto unterstützt. Dieser ging allerdings zu weit und wurde daraufhin im Jahre vom König entlassen und durch Lord Lyonel Kraft ersetzt. Auch nachdem Otto nach Altsass zurückgekehrt war, bestand am Hofe eine Gruppe von mächtigen Lords, die mit Königin Alicent befreundet waren und den Anspruch ihrer Söhne unterstützten. Dieser stand die "Partei der Prinzessin" gegenüber. Da Viserys seiner Gemahlin und seiner Tochter gleichermaßen zugetan war, bemühte er sich fortlaufend, den Frieden zwischen den beiden Frauen zu wahren und sie mit Geschenken und Ehren zu besänftigen. Im Jahre wurde in Königsmund ein Turnier zu Ehren des fünften Hochzeitstages von Viserys und Alicent ausgetragen. Bei dem Eröffnungsfest trug Alicent ein grünes Kleid, während Prinzessin Rhaenyra sich in Rot und Schwarz kleidete, den Farben des Hauses Targaryen. Die Leute nahmen Notiz davon und danach begann man, von den "Grünen" und den "Schwarzen" zu reden, wenn es um die Partei der Königin oder die Partei der Prinzessin ging. In dem Turnier selber wurden die Grünen von den Schwarzen besiegt, als Ser Kriston Kraut, der die Gunst von Prinzessin Rhaenyra besaß, alle Recken der Königin vom Pferd stieß, darunter zwei ihrer Vettern und ihren jüngsten Bruder Ser Gawen Hohenturm. Während des Turniers kehrte auch Prinz Daemon Targaryen aus seinem Krieg um die Trittsteine zurück an den Hof. Prinz Daemon behandelte Alicent zwar so höflich, wie es ihr Rang gebot, doch bestand zwischen den beiden keine Zuneigung. Gegenüber ihren Kindern soll sich Daemon auffällig kühl verhalten haben, besonders gegenüber seinen Neffen Aegon und Aemond, deren Geburt ihn in der Erbfolge noch weiter nach hinten hatte rücken lassen. Im Gegensatz dazu verbrachte Daemon viel Zeit mit seiner Nichte Rhaenyra und unterhielt sie mit Spott über die "Speichellecker" der Grünen. Als Prinzessin Rhaenyra 16 Jahre alt wurde, begann der Kleine Rat nach einem passenden Gemahl zu suchen. Alicent präsentierte ihren eigenen Vorschlag, ihren ältesten Sohn Aegon, welcher erst sechs Jahre alt war. Viserys hielt dagegen, dass die Geschwister nie miteinander ausgekommen wären, doch Alicent meinte, dass das umso mehr Grund dafür sei, sie zu verheiraten. Viserys lehnte aber ab, weil er glaubte, dass Alicent nur ihr eigenes Blut auf dem Thron sehen wollte. Als Prinzessin Rhaenyra im Jahre Ser Laenor Velaryon heiratete, hatte Königin Alicent ein neues Mitglied für die Grünen gefunden: Ser Kriston Kraut, der frühere Begleiter von Prinzessin Rhaenyra. Ser Kriston kämpfte in dem Turnier zu Ehren von Rhaenyras Hochzeit mit Alicents Gunst und wurde kurz darauf zu Alicent persönlicher Wache ernannt. Im Jahre saß die Feindschaft zwischen den Parteien sehr tief. Während Alicent den Prinzen Daeron geboren hatte, welcher wie seine Brüder und Schwester das unverwechselbare Aussehen eines Targaryens hatte, hatte Rhaenyra die Prinzen Jacaerys und Lucerys geboren, welche beide weder wie Rhaenyra noch wie Laenor aussahen. Alicent war überzeugt, dass die Kinder in Wirklichkeit von Ser Harwin Kraft gezeugt worden waren, doch König Viserys war anderer Auffassung. Im Jahre verlor Alicents Sohn Aemond im Streit mit Rhaenyras Söhnen sein rechtes Auge. Alicent war wütend und verlangte, dass Prinz Lucerys dasselbe erleiden müsse. Nach diesem Vorfall erklärte König Viserys, dass Alicent und ihre Kinder bei Hofe in Königsmund und Rhaenyra und ihre Familie auf Drachenstein bleiben würde. Später im Jahr gebar Rhaenyra ihren ersten Sohn mit Prinz Daemon. Alicent wurde zornig, als sie hörte, dass das Kind Aegon genannt worden war, und hielt es für eine Kränkung gegenüber ihrem eigenen Sohn. Der Tanz der Drachen Als König Viserys I. im Jahre am dritten Tag des dritten Monats starb, informierte ein Diener wie angewiesen Königin Alicent und niemanden sonst. Alicent gab die Nachricht an Ser Kriston Kraut, den Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde, weiter und zusammen beriefen sie eine Sitzung des Kleinen Rates ein. Dort wurden Pläne geschmiedet, Alicents Sohn Aegon anstelle von Viserys' Erbin Rhaenyra zu krönen. Bei der Krönungszeremonie für Aegon und Helaena, Aegons Schwester und Gemahlin, in der Drachengrube setzte Alicent ihre eigene Krone auf Helaenas Kopf und redete sie mit "meine Königin" an. Nach der Krönung zog sie aus ihren Gemächern in den Turm der Hand, wo ihr Vater wohnte. Jeden Abend vor dem Zubettgehen brachte Königin Helaena ihre Kinder dorthin, damit sie ihre Gorßmutter sahen. Da der Turm der Hand weniger geschützt war als Maegors Feste, konnten sich Blut und Käse diese Gewohnheit zu Nutze machen. Sie schlichen sich in Alicents Gemächer, töteten eine Dienerin, und fesselten und knebelten Alicent. Als Helaena mit ihren Kindern ankam, töteten sie Prinz Jaehaerys als Rache für den Tod von Rhaenyras Sohn Lucerys durch Aemond. Helaena wurde anschließend wahnsinnig vor Trauer. Als Rhaenyra Königsmund einnahm, war Alicent gezwungen, aufzugeben. Sie wurden mit goldenen Ketten gefesselt, doch während ihr Vater und ihre Mitverschwörer aus dem Kleinen Rat wegen Verrats hingerichtet wurden, verschonte Rhaenyra Alicent "um unser Vater willen, der dich einst liebte". Als der Wahnsinn Helaena dazu trieb, aus dem Fenster zu springen und Selbstmord zu begehen, verfluchte Alicent ihre Rivalin. Alicent überlebte Rhaenyra, doch ihr Sohn Aegon lebte nach dem Sieg über seine Halbschwester nur noch ein halbes Jahr lang. Beide seiner Brüder waren bereits im Krieg gestorben und auch sein Sohn, Prinz Maelor, war ermordet worden. Nach dem Krieg wurde Alicents verbliebene Enkeltochter Jaehaera mit Rhaenyras Sohn Aegon III. verheiratet. Späteres Leben Alicent wurde nach dem Tanz der Drachen verhaftet und blieb für den Rest ihres Lebens eine Gefangene. Sie starb schließlich im Jahre , als das Winterfieber ausbrach. Familie Sieh auch * * Einzelnachweise Hohenturm, Alicent Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Haus Hohenturm Hohenturm, Alicent Hohenturm, Alicent Hohenturm, Alicent